lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Quarter Moon Murders/Transcription Log
The Quarter Moon Murders CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Well done, lads. You did well with the Summers case. But we have a problem. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: The Examiner receiver a new letter today. COLE PHELPS: Do you mind if I take a look, Ray? TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: Go right ahead. TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: They've both been rinsed in gasoline like the previous letters, so I can't lift a print. COLE PHELPS: To suffer woes which Hope thinks infinite; To forgive wrongs darker than death or night... ---- NEW CLUE: Black Dahlia letter COLE PHELPS: No one else but the killer knew about this message. ---- NEW CLUE: Shelley excerpt TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: Another snippet from the Shelley poem. COLE PHELPS: If the note is from the Dahlia maniac, he definitely also killed Theresa Taraldsen. TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: Mal and I agree. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: But where does that leave us? If this is the Dahlia killer and he is responsible for the Taraldsen murder, not to mention the Moller case... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Hang on a moment, Skipper. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Let me finish, Rusty. We have five birds in hand and one in the bush. The Department will not survive the scandal if we have to let them all go without catching a fiend first. Your careers would be over for a start, gentlemen. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Fuck it. I knew this run was too good to be true. COLE PHELPS: "Looking in wonder up to Heaven, while yet The Music pealed along." COLE PHELPS: "I hid myself Within a fountain in the public square..." RUSTY GALLOWAY: You like that stuff? What is it supposed to mean? COLE PHELPS: It's supposed to... forget what it's supposed to... What does he want it to mean? TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: Where are you going with this, Cole? COLE PHELPS: He's obviously taunting us. He believes he is far more intelligent than we are. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Okay, RUSTY GALLOWAY: it's some kind of story, right? RUSTY GALLOWAY: A guy that God hates, chains him up... COLE PHELPS: It's an allegory, Rusty. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: A what? TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: A story with two meanings. TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: A symbolic meaning... but that's what he wants us to think. COLE PHELPS: Could he be using it literally? "Within a fountain in a public square." Could it be that easy, Ray? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Can somebody tell me what the fuck is going on? COLE PHELPS: The fountain in Pershing Square. COLE PHELPS: Come on. We have a clue. COLE PHELPS: Captain. Thanks, Ray. TECH SERVICES RAY PINKER: Be careful, Phelps. This is his game you're playing now. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Investigate Pershing Square COLE PHELPS: All those cases, Rusty! What have I been telling you all along? RUSTY GALLOWAY: We've got to get this guy. COLE PHELPS: I know. Enough women have died... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Yeah, and it's our asses on the line too, Phelps. You heard what the Captain said. The Department is not going to take responsibility for all those bad convictions. COLE PHELPS: Success is a double edged sword. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let's just get this sick pervert and have it done with. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Rather you than me, Phelps. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You know the local hobos use that as a latrine? ---- NEW CLUE: Social Security card COLE PHELPS: Elizabeth Short. Betty Short. The Black Dahlia. ---- NEW CLUE: Second excerpt ---- ---- CLUE UPDATED: Shelley excerpt COLE PHELPS: There is a cave, All overgrown with trailing odorous plants Which curtain out the day... where next? COLE PHELPS: Elizabeth Short's Social Security card. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Jesus Christ. COLE PHELPS: That's not all. There's another stanza from Shelley. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Can you work it out? ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Decipher the second excerpt RUSTY GALLOWAY: You got a city map? See if you can work out where he's taking us. I don't like this freak leading us around by the nose. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Him. It's really him. The fuck who killed the Dahlia. Can you believe this? He's leading us... COLE PHELPS: It's his game, Rusty. He may want someone to catch him but he's extremely dangerous. I doubt if he will give up easily. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Suits me down to the fucking ground - we clip this fuck and we get citations. What a day to be a cop. That pencil pushing Parker won't be able to shove me aside after this. COLE PHELPS: 'From its curved roof the mountain's frozen tears... hang fown, raining forth doubtful light'. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Doubtful is right. COLE PHELPS: A chandelier! The glass dome at the Halls of Justice. It's worth a shot, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Okay, professor. One shot's all we got. ---- NEW LOCATION: Hall of Records ---- ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Scale the Chandelier ---- ERIC SALZMAN: Can I help you, sir? COLE PHELPS: Detectives, LAPD. This is very important, sir - how do we get to the top of the chandelier? ERIC SALZMAN: You what? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Have a little faith, pal. We're in a real hurry. ERIC SALZMAN: Head up to the top floor. There's an access panel and a ladder in the maintenance room. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let's go. COLE PHELPS: I'm going out there, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Better you than me. Be careful - it could be a trap. ---- NEW CLUE: Deidre Moller's watch COLE PHELPS: Deidre Moller's missing watch. ---- NEW CLUE: Third excerpt COLE PHELPS: From the temples high Of Man's ear and eye Roofed over Sculptures and Poesy... where have I seen that? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Jesus Christ, Cole! Get off that goddamn thing! COLE PHELPS: Find a rope, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: There isn't time! See if you can swing that thing from side to side. Get it over to the edge, then jump for it. COLE PHELPS: Swing, dammit! COLE PHELPS: Come on! Come on! Come on! RUSTY GALLOWAY: It's gonna go any second! Swing the goddamn thing and jump for it! COLE PHELPS: That was too close. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Yeah, well, the higher you climb, the further you fall. COLE PHELPS: Let's get out of here. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Another Dahlia clue? COLE PHELPS: No. A yellow gold wristwatch. RUSTY GALLOWAY: The Moller dame. COLE PHELPS: Yes. And a scrap of the poem. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Another location? COLE PHELPS: If I can work it out. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Decipher the third excerpt COLE PHELPS: He keeps mementoes from all his victims. RUSTY GALLOWAY: This guy needs to be taken out of circulation. COLE PHELPS: He takes pleasure at stringing us along, demonstrating how much smarter he is. RUSTY GALLOWAY: He can enjoy it while it lasts. We got you now, genius. We're coming for you. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Where next? COLE PHELPS: 'From the temples high Of Man's ear and eye...'. It has to be the tower at the public library, doesn't it? RUSTY GALLOWAY: If you say so. ---- NEW LOCATION: L.A. Public Library ---- ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Climb the Library Tower RUSTY GALLOWAY: I'm pulling rank here, Cole. I'm not hauling myself up there. Go get 'em, tiger. COLE PHELPS: You'd slow me down anyway, old timer. COLE PHELPS: Sometimes a step backwards is a step in the right direction. ---- NEW CLUE: Antonia's medallion COLE PHELPS: Our Lady of Guadalupe. Ripped from Antonia's necklace. ---- NEW CLUE: Fourth excerpt COLE PHELPS: Round which death laughed, sepulchred emblems of dead destructions, ruin within ruin... so this is a treasure hunt. RUSTY GALLOWAY: What is it this time? COLE PHELPS: The religious medal from the Maldonado case. RUSTY GALLOWAY: The Dahlia, Moller, Maldonado. When this gets out... COLE PHELPS: We still have to find the guy, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Another poem? You must have some idea, right? Come on, Phelps. We're on a roll here - don't let me down. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Decipher the fourth excerpt RUSTY GALLOWAY: We're going to catch hell for this. Banging up innocent men. COLE PHELPS: The newspapers will crucify the guy. They won't have time to wonder about our mistakes. We'll be okay, Rusty. As long as we catch the guy. RUSTY GALLOWAY: I hope you're right, Cole. We'll be famous if we make this case. COLE PHELPS: 'Of dead destruction, ruin within ruin!' 'Ruined skeletons... jammed in the hard, black deep...'. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Yeah? I don't get it. COLE PHELPS: The tar pits, Rusty. All those remains they've found there, of course our guy's attracted to it. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Let's hope he got stuck in them. ---- NEW LOCATION: Westlake Tar Pits ---- ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Reach the Island RUSTY GALLOWAY: These are my best shoes, Phelps. I'll leave you to it. COLE PHELPS: Very funny. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Get a move on, Cole, those boards are sinking! You want to end up like the other fossils. RUSTY GALLOWAY: The gangway snakes around, Phelps. Can you see it through the tar? RUSTY GALLOWAY: How you doing out there? COLE PHELPS: I'd be doing better if you were the one trying to get across this thing. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You don't want to fall in now, Phelps. COLE PHELPS: That's at the forefront of my thinking. ---- NEW CLUE: Theresa Taraldsen's shoe COLE PHELPS: One of Theresa Taraldsen's shoes. ---- NEW CLUE: Fifth excerpt COLE PHELPS: A sphere, which is as many thousand spheres... okay, where to now? RUSTY GALLOWAY: What is it? COLE PHELPS: An open-toed white shoe and another stanza from the poem. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You knpw, I really thought that hobo bum did the Taraldsen broad. COLE PHELPS: Confessions from the insane aren't the most credible evidence, Rusty. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Is this thing over? COLE PHELPS: It's all part of his power over us. Making us run round all over the city for the crumbs he's leaving us. RUSTY GALLOWAY: So if we keep this up, we can find the guy? ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Decipher the fifth excerpt RUSTY GALLOWAY: So this guy looks for women in bars who've had too much to drink... COLE PHELPS: Who are emotionally disturbed... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Need a shoulder to cry on. He plies them with booze... COLE PHELPS: Probably offers them a lift home... RUSTY GALLOWAY: Then beats their brains out and strangles them. Could be any schmoe hanging out in a bar. COLE PHELPS: No, not anymore. He displays the bodies. Leaves us messages. For all the violence, it's very controlled behaviour. COLE PHELPS: 'A sphere, which is many thousand spheres, Solid as crystal, yet... empty'. Isn't there an armillary sphere at the LA County Art Museum? RUSTY GALLOWAY: What the fuck are you talking about? COLE PHELPS: Let's go. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Reach the Center of the Maze ---- ---- NEW LOCATION: L.A. County Art Museum RUSTY GALLOWAY: On it goes. When do you think we'll reach the end of this thing? COLE PHELPS: The center of the proverbial labyrinth? How long's a piece of string? How many unsolved murders have we got in this city? RUSTY GALLOWAY: How many solved ones? COLE PHELPS: You ever been in here, Galloway? RUSTY GALLOWAY: No, I have no intention of going in. I heard that thing's tricky. RUSTY GALLOWAY: I'm gonna wait here and have a quiet smoke, think about hidden meanings. ---- NEW CLUE: Celine Henry's garnet ring COLE PHELPS: Once belonging to Celine Axford Henry. ---- NEW CLUE: Sixth excerpt COLE PHELPS: Thrones, altars, judgement-seats and prisons... no, it couldn't be! RUSTY GALLOWAY: See? That was easy. COLE PHELPS: I found Celine Henry's ring. RUSTY GALLOWAY: How far does this thing go? How did we not catch this nut job? ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Decipher the sixth excerpt RUSTY GALLOWAY: He's leaving us this trail of evidence. Why? COLE PHELPS: Vanity. He wants to see if there is anyone out there smart enough to catch him. RUSTY GALLOWAY: He leaves us evidence but every location is a trap. COLE PHELPS: He's testing us. Physically and mentally. To see whether we are worthy of him. RUSTY GALLOWAY: The titan guy who had the stout with God? COLE PHELPS: Very good. You thinking about reading some Shelley? RUSTY GALLOWAY: All that egghead stuff? I'm sticking to the funny papers and the form guide. You sleep better at night. COLE PHELPS: He's sending us to that movie set they made for Intolerance. I think the message might be on the throne there. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Didn't I read about you shooting that place up six months ago? COLE PHELPS: We've all got to make our names somehow. RUSTY GALLOWAY: There's the throne up there. Now it's just a matter of getting to it. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Climb to the Throne ---- ---- NEW CLUE: Movie Set RUSTY GALLOWAY: Jesus, now look what you did! Hang on, Cole! I'll get you off of there! RUSTY GALLOWAY: You've got to make it to the next platform! Get that thing as close as you can, then jump! RUSTY GALLOWAY: There, see if you can jump onto that! ---- NEW CLUE: Evelyn Summers' ring COLE PHELPS: Typewriter ring. Evelyn Summers. ---- NEW CLUE: Seventh excerpt COLE PHELPS: The place he calls home. End of the line. COLE PHELPS: No. No. No. No. No. COLE PHELPS: Come on! COLE PHELPS: Ahhhh no! RUSTY GALLOWAY: I thought the whole thing was gonna come crashing down on you. COLE PHELPS: I thought so, too. He murdered Evelyn Summers, Rusty. The last trophy was her ring. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Did you find another piece of the poem? COLE PHELPS: Yes. The last piece. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You sure, Cole? COLE PHELPS: Let's find out. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Decipher the seventh excerpt COLE PHELPS: You might see this as a cry for help. RUSTY GALLOWAY: For God's sake, Phelps. You're not trying to justify this... COLE PHELPS: Hear me out, Rusty. This guy has been successfully slaughtering women in this town for half a year, maybe longer. He researches who he kills and then plants evidence so that we always have someone to go after. If he hadn't sent the letters and the poem he could have gone on forever. We would've been none the wiser. We would have four executed men on our conscience and have been happy about it. Why else is he doing this? RUSTY GALLOWAY: You're the new face of the department, Phelps - the modern cop who tries to understand why the perp does what he does. Me, I just drop the hammer down on the lowlifes. You crunch a roach under your heel, you don't worry about what it's feeling, you just grind it into the pavement. COLE PHELPS: The religious imagery in the stanza. I think it's a church, but which one? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Carruthers said we're either looking for a sailor or a minister. Frankly, I can't see this wack job preaching to a congregation on Sunday. COLE PHELPS: No. No, that doesn't fit. RUSTY GALLOWAY: How about that abandoned church? No one's going to bother him there. COLE PHELPS: It's worth a look, Rusty. Let's go. ---- NEW LOCATION: Abandoned Church and Presbytery RUSTY GALLOWAY: Reminds me of my days as an altar boy. COLE PHELPS: There's a light coming from the house. GARRETT MASON Nothing hasty, gentlemen. Keep your hands where I can see them or I will be forced to redecorate the stucco with your entrails? COLE PHELPS: We're from the LAPD, sir. I'm going to tell you only once to lower your weapon. GARRETT MASON: The LAPD, you say? Is it really you could have found me after all this time? How interesting. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Put down the gun, shitbird. Last warning. GARRETT MASON: This boorish ignoramus could never have found me. It was you, wasn't it? Do you remember me, Detective? COLE PHELPS: The temp bartender. GARRETT MASON: Yes. You found me. You know what I'm capable of and yet you walk in here, like lambs dressed for the slaughter. RUSTY GALLOWAY: We'll see about that. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Where did he go? COLE PHELPS: Down the tunnel? RUSTY GALLOWAY: We can't let the son of a bitch get away. COLE PHELPS: The house, Rusty. There must be another entrance into the house. ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Enter the Catacombs COLE PHELPS: LAPD! Give yourself up! RUSTY GALLOWAY: Sweet Jesus! COLE PHELPS: You realize this must have been the place, Rusty. COLE PHELPS: It's the basis for all his riddles. Prometheus defied the cruel gods. This guy thinks he's doing the same thing. RUSTY GALLOWAY: Defying gods can be hazardous to your health. COLE PHELPS: I hate to think what he's done with this thing. COLE PHELPS: Medical experience maybe. At least some working knowledge of biology. He's cruel and he's methodical. COLE PHELPS: If we can bring him in alive, there's enough physical evidence for an airtight case. RUSTY GALLOWAY: You heard him, Cole. He's fucking nuts. What are the chances of hauling him out of here alive? ---- NEW OBJECTIVE: Kill Garrett Mason RUSTY GALLOWAY: We're going down there? COLE PHELPS: I'll go. Call for backup and keep an eye out above ground and see where this thing comes out. Don't let me down, Rusty. GARRETT MASON: You're an interesting man, Detective. Why the police force? You're obviously overqualified. GARRETT MASON: Do I get a sense you're looking for personal redemption? Do you think we have something in common? GARRETT MASON: Are you acquainted with slaughter? Does it attract you? Have you felt the fear? Understood the power? GARRETT MASON: Are you comfortable out of the light, Officer? Are you comfortable here? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Where's the press, Cap? I think Phelps and I should get a medal for this. This has gotta be the case of the year, right? Case of the century, when you think about it. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Are you finished? RUSTY GALLOWAY: Yes, Skipper. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Good, because there won't be any press briefings or commendations. RUSTY GALLOWAY: What are you talking about? We got The Werewolf! The guy who killed the Dahlia, killed all the other broads... CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: You got no one. Mason was a ghost. COLE PHELPS: Can you at least tell us why, Captain? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Mason is the half brother of one of the most highly elected officials in this country. RUSTY GALLOWAY: How high? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: Beyond the moon for mere mortals like us, Rusty. They'll be no more mention of him. The city owes you both, but there'll be no mileage in ever bringing this up again. COLE PHELPS: What's going to happen to the suspects in these cases, Captain? I won't be a part of that. CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: A bit of missing evidence at the Grand Jury. A procedural error here, a mistake there. They'll all be quietly let go. The DA knows how he'll have to play it. COLE PHELPS: So that's it? CAPTAIN JAMES DONELLY: I'm afraid it is. And I have some news for you, Phelps. No more rooting around in the entrails of cadavers and corpses for you. The hesd of Vice has asked the Chief for you. I'm reluctant to see you go to the glory boys of Ad Vice, but my hands are tied. Go home to that lovely wife of yours and celebrate your promotion. Category:Dialogue